Hiroaki Hirata
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|occupation = seiyū|known for = One Piece as Sanji Tiger & Bunny as Kotetsu T. Kaburagi Sword Art Online as Klein Digimon Adventure as Leomon, Narrator Digimon Adventure 02 & Digimon Adventure tri. as Gennai, Narrator|active = 1985-present|status = Active|Agent = Gekidan Subaru, Hirata Production}} is a male seiyū from Tokyo. He stands at 175 centimeters (5 feet, 9 inches), and is a member of Gekidan Subaru. He is most known for the roles of Sanji (One Piece), Sha Gojyo (Saiyuki), and the Narrator of Digimon Adventure. He is also the official Japanese dub-over artist for Johnny Depp. Voice roles Television animation *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Karuro) *''Ayakashi'' (Iemon Tamiya) *''Air Gear'' (Aeon Clock) *''Black Lagoon'' (Benny) *''CANAAN'' (Santana) *''Claymore'' (Rubel) *''DearS'' (Xaki) *''Digimon Adventure'' (Narrator, Leomon, Hiroaki Ishida) *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (Narrator, Takeru (adult), Hiroaki Ishida) *''Digimon Tamers'' (Leomon) *''Elfen Lied'' (Professor Kakuzawa Yu) *''Fighting Spirit'' (Okita Keigo) *''Gaiking'' (John) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG'' (Gino) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Gibayashi) *''Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora'' (Goro Natume) *''InuYasha'' (Suikotsu) *''Kaidan Restaurant'' (Ghastly Garçon(Waiter)) *''Kekkaishi'' (Kaguro) *''Kinnikuman Ni-sei'' (The Ninja) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' (Geigen "Hube" Huber) *''L/R: Licensed by Royalty'' (Jack Hofner) *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man'' (Ho Yinsen) *''Naruto'' (Genma Shiranui) *''One Piece'' (Sanji, Carue, Inuppe) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' series (Yada's father, Kenzo Asuka (the father), etc.) *''Petite Princess Yucie'' (Frederick) *''Saiyuki'' (Sha Gojyo) *''Senkou no Night Raid'' (Takachiho Isao) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (Live Convoy, Gasket, Lori's father) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Allen Ridgely) *''Zaion: I Wish You Were Here'' (Chanpia) OVA *''Saiyuki Requiem'' (Sha Gojyo) *''Hellsing Ultimate OVA'' (Pip Bernadotte) Theatre animation *''Digimon Adventure'' (TV announcer) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (Koga) *''One Piece'' series (Sanji) *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3'' (Shinichiro Hata) Video games *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (Albert Genette) *''God Eater'' (Rindou) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Balthier) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Captain Jack Sparrow) *''Namco x Capcom'' (Bruce McGivern) *''One Piece'' series (Sanji) *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (Caliburn/Excalibur) *''Xenosaga'' (Allen Ridgely) *''Tales of Innocence'' (Ricardo Soldato, Hypnos) Dubbing roles *Matt Damon **''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (Himself) **''The Bourne Identity'' (Jason Bourne) **''The Bourne Supremacy'' (Jason Bourne) **''Saving Private Ryan'' (James Francis Ryan) *Johnny Depp **''Donnie Brasco'' (Joseph D. 'Joe' Pistone) **''Secret Window'' (Mort Rainey) **''Finding Neverland'' (James Matthew Barrie) **''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series (Jack Sparrow) **''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (Sands) **''Chocolat'' (Roux) **''Ed Wood'' (Ed Wood) **''Sleepy Hollow'' (Ichabod Crane) **''From Hell'' (Inspector Frederick Abberline) **''The Man Who Cried'' (Cesar) **''The Ninth Gate'' (Dean Corso) **''Before Night Falls'' (Lieutenant Victor) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (Mad Hatter) *Noah Wyle **''ER'' (Dr. John Carter) **''Enough'' (Robbie) **''The Librarian: Quest for the Spear'' (Flynn Carsen) **''The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines'' (Flynn Carsen) *Ewan McGregor **''The Island'' **''Trainspotting'' **''Moulin Rouge!'' *Matt LeBlanc **''Joey'' (Joey Tribbiani) **''Friends'' (Joey Tribbiani) *Konstantin Khabensky **''Night Watch'' (Anton Gorodetsky) **''Day Watch'' (Anton Gorodetsky) *Others **''The Batman'' (The Riddler (Japanese dub)) **''Big Fish'' (Will (Billy Crudup)) **''Black Hawk Down'' (Matt Eversmann (Josh Hartnett)) **''Brother Bear'' (Denahi) **''The Cable Guy'' (Steven (Matthew Broderick)) **''CSI: NY'' (Danny Messer (Carmine Giovinazzo)) **''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (Johnathan Harker (Keanu Reeves)) **''Encino Man'' (Matt (Michael DeLuise)) **''Fight Club'' (Narrator (Edward Norton)) **''Garfield'' (Sir Roland (Alan Cumming)) **''The Pink Panther'' (Mack) **''Saw'' (Adam (Leigh Whannell)) **''Spyro x Sparx: Tondemo Tours'' (Hunter the Cheetah) **''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (Michael Rostov (Joseph Will)) **''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (Mr. C. Junior (Michael E. Rodgers)) **''Titan A.E.'' (Cale Tucker) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (Gambit (Taylor Kitsch)) External links * *seiyuu.info Hiroaki Hirata at the Seiyuu database * Category:1963 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ar:هيرواكي هيراتا fr:Hiroaki Hirata it:Hiroaki Hirata ja:平田広明 ru:Хирата, Хироаки zh:平田廣明 Category:Gekidan Subaru Category:Hirata Production